one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shulk vs. Shinji Kido
Round One continues as Shulk of Xenoblade Chronicles (nominated by Roymaster11) takes on Shinji Kido of Kamen Rider Ryuki (nominated by ShadowKaras)! Who will win? Monado Boy or The Chinese Dragon Knight? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one, red portals start to appear. A bunch of clanging was heard in the distance, as it came from Metal Face and Dunban duking it out, spectating in the distance was Shulk. Metal Face: Look at you, Dunban! Worthless without the Monado! Dunban: Demon Slayer! Dunban with a swing took Metal Face out as Shulk looks impressed. Shulk: Nice one, Dunban! However a red portal came from behind Shulk as Dunban looks in shock. Shulk notices his expression. Shulk: What's wrong? Dunban: Behind you! Shulk turns to see the red portal. Before he can do anything, the portal sucks the wielder of the Monado in a blink of Dunban's eyes. Shinji was sleeping soundly on his bed when the alarm clock nearby awoke the Kamen Rider. Checking the time, it was 8:57 AM. Shinji: OH NO! I'M LATE!!! He rushed out of bed, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and quickly changing into them. His mother gave him a look as he scrambled out of the house. Shinji's Mother: Hey! You forgot to eat! His stomach grumbled in agreement. Shinji: Oh... Right mother!! He rushed to her and she gave him a rice bowl covered in a plastic wrap to keep it warm. Shinji's Mother: Be safe! Shinji: I will mother! Goodbye!! Exiting his house, Shinji ran to his left and stumbled right into a random woman who dropped her belongings because of thier collision. Shinji: Sorry! My bad! He then proceeded to help the woman gather her fallen items. Woman: Thank you young man! She looked up only to see that Shinji Kido had vanished for in the midst of their scuffle, a red rift opened up above the Kamen Rider and sucked him in then quickly vanished. Woman: Huh? Shinji Kido then fell on his face. After a moment he moaned in pain and got himself up. Shinji: Oww... That hurt! ???: You too huh? Shinji turned around and saw a short-haired girl in what seemed to be a modified Japanese schoolgirl uniform. Shinji: Huh? Who are you? ???: I'm Sakura! Who are you? Shinji: I'm Shinji. Shinji Kido. Where are we? Sakura: Eh, I don't know. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sakura: Oh yeah? What if we don't wanna? Shinji was in too much shock and confusion to respond back properly. ????: TOO BAD. NO CHOICE. AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! A red aura emanates beneath their feet. Sakura: Hey, Shinji? Shinji: Uh yea? Sakura: Good luck buddy. Shulk is seen in a wierd jungle of some sort. Right near by themail Monado Boy saw a beach. Shulk: Well this is interesting. Shulk then noticed a young man walking towards him. He tried to grab his attention, but to no avail. Shulk then has a vision showing him and the young man duking it out. Shulk: Excuse Me! Can I challenge you! Shinji Kido was at first hesitate but then accepted the challenge. He soon transformed into a knight in a red jumpsuit. Shinji: I will not go easy on you. Good luck! Shulk: Same with you! I'm really feeling it! BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Max Anarchy OST - My Town, My City) 60 Shinji and Shulk ran at each other and clashed swords. They had a small swordfight but Shinji was faster and stronger to be able to land several hits on Shulk. Shulk skidded back and activated the Speed Arts on the Monado. He then ran while performing a hard slash that hit Shinji in the chest. Shulk followed up with a few more slashes and finished with a kick that knocked Shinji to the sand. 48 Kido jumped back up and dashed foward, once again clashing swords with Shulk. This time, Shinji stood on a rock and threw some punches with powerful impact while spinning around, hitting Shulk with consecutive punches. He then pushed of the ground and hit Shulk with a kick to the face that sent him flying. 40 As Shulk landed, he actived the Buster Arts on the Monado. Shinji Kido ran towards him but Shulk jump forward and performed a downward slash that brakes Shinji's defenses. Shulk then attacked Kido a handful of times before striking him with an upward slash that sent him upward. 29 Shulk jumped up and perfored another upward slash that hit the knight away. Shinji fell on his back and slowly got back up. Shulk landed and began to sprint at Shinji, who did the same. They both jumped in the air and prepared to attack each other. 25 Shinji, however, managed to perform lightning quick slashes and causes Shulk's arm to shoot out blood. Shulk's reaction was to cover his arm. Shinji Kido now has the perfect chance. He sliced his sword through Shulk's neck, trying to decapitate him, but meet with the Monado. 19 In a split second, the two meet in the middle of the beach, and each launches a single strike. Their blades meet in the middle and clash, sending an echoing shockwave throughout the field. The two hold this for a second before Shulk jumps back, and Shinji chases him. He attacks with martial arts, but Shulk’s agility allows him to block the fists. Shulk eventually rolls to the side and quickly loops behind the Kido, aiming for his signature attack. Shulk: Backslash! 9 Shinji is then sent flying, but quickly recovers. Shinji: Hit me with your best shot. The Monado extends its blade and the young warrior leaps into the air. With a massive slash, he shatters every one of Shinji’s attacks, leaving several slashes all around Shinji's suit. He continues up into the sky, ready to finish the Rider off. Shulk: This is the Monado’s power! 3 Suddenly the ground rumbles as a red metal like dragon appears along side Shinji Kido. The dragon roars at Shulk. 1 Shulk: This is bad!! Shulk is soon seen being wrapped around by the dragon and several slashes appear around the Monado Boy. K.O. Shulk lands on the soft sand as he passes out from his defeat. After Shinji Kido transforms back, an arrogant voice is heard. ???: So your not the only one with a dragon, interesting. Shinji: What is the meaning of this? ???: Beat your opponents and you will find out! Before Shinji can answer, the voice vanishes. However the marks left behind by the Monado are heeled by a mysterious green aura. Results ???: What? Not the Monado Boy? I thought you would of lasted a lot longer than this! Why does it feel that another asshole is pulling my strings. Ugh! No matter! This melee’s winner is Shinji Kido. (Cue Kamen Rider Ryuki Theme Song) Winning Combatant: Shulk: 2 Shinji Kido: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand Category:Sword Duel